


unverhoffter Mitbewohner

by anja79



Series: Bingo 2015/2016 [2]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/pseuds/anja79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das 2. Türchen des Tatort Adventskalenders 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	unverhoffter Mitbewohner

Titel: unverhoffter Mitbewohner  
Fandom: Tatort Münster  
Bingo-Prompt: auf jemanden schlafen 

Rating: P 12  
Genre: allgemein, etwas Humor  
Länge: 1.325 Wörter  
Zusammenfassung: Thiel wird überrumpelt.

A/N: Cricri und ich haben uns überlegt es auf die Spitze zu treiben. Ist sozusagen die Steigerung/Fortsetzung von Austausch. Die Idee für den Text ist komplett auf meinen Mist gewachsen :)  
Hoffe es gab so etwas noch nicht. Es muss ja nicht immer ein Zweibeiniger sein der einzieht ;)  
Wieder vielen lieben Dank an cricri_72 für ihre Hilfe, das er überhaupt was geworden ist :)

Warnung: Wieder nur ein "Schreibversuch". Nicht zu viel erwarten :)

***  
Als es an diesem Morgen an der Tür sturm klingelte, frühstückte Thiel gerade. Er versuchte das Geräusch zu ignorieren, doch da wurde auch schon die Tür aufgeschlossen. Er konnte hören, wie jemand direkt ins Wohnzimmer durchging. Thiel folgte dem Eindringling und blieb im Türrahmen stehen. Er traute seinen Augen kaum, es war mal wieder sein Vater. Erst wollte er ihn direkt ansprechen, doch dann entschied er sich, sich das Schauspiel in Ruhe anzusehen. Herbert stellte etwas neben den Sessel und führte anscheinend Selbstgespräche. Als sich Herbert zu ihm umdrehte, erschrak er sichtlich.  
„Na Vaddern, was ist es den diesmal für ein Notfall?“  
„Mensch Junge. Hast du mich aber erschreckt. Ich dachte du wärst gar nicht zu Hause.“  
„Tja. Welche kleine Überraschung hattest du denn diesmal für mich geplant?“  
„Ach nichts Illegales. Keine Sorge. Ich dachte halt du könntest mir mal einen kleinen Gefallen tun“, verteidigte Herbert sich.  
„Warum weiß ich jetzt schon, dass mir das nicht gefallen wird“, seufzte Thiel.  
„Ich fahre für zwei Wochen nach Tibet. Und da kann ich Bella nicht so lange alleine lassen. Also dachte ich, du könntest so lange auf sie aufpassen.“  
„Bella?“ fragte Thiel verwundert.  
„Ich habe sie vor zwei Tagen in meinem Taxi gefunden, mit der Bitte, sich um sie zu kümmern.“ Herbert warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Ich hab´s einfach nicht übers Herz gebracht, sie ins Tierheim zu bringen.“  
„Mensch Vaddern. Das ist doch nicht mein Problem.“  
„Komm Junge! Ich habe auch alles für sie mitgebracht. Sie ist auch ganz pflegeleicht„ ,erklärte Herbert, ging zum Sessel und kam mit einer Kiste mit Gittern wieder zurück. Dann hielt er sie in Augenhöhe hin.  
Thiel schaute durch die Gitter. Dort kauerte eine kleine graue Katze, die ihn ganz ängstlich anschaute und miaute.  
„Keine Chance.“  
„Du machst das schon“, erklärte sein Vater plötzlich. Drückte ihm die Box in die Hand und war aus der Tür. Thiel schaute verdattert auf die Box, schüttelte den Kopf und stellte sie auf den Wohnzimmertisch. Sein Vater hatte doch einen Knall.  
Mittlerweile miaute die Katze lautstark und kratzte an den Stäben. Thiel überlegte kurz schnell mal im Internet zu recherchieren. Das dauerte ihm aber zu lange, also beschloss er Frau Haller anzurufen, wenn eine helfen konnte dann sie, hoffte er zumindest. Wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, hatte sie ihm mal erzählt, dass sie als Kind eine Katze als Haustier hatte. Etwas was ihm verwehrt geblieben war, da seine Mutter eine Tierhaarallergie hatte, leider.  
Nervös wählte er die Nummer der Gerichtsmedizin, in der Hoffnung, dass Frau Haller direkt am Telefon sein würde. Er wollte wirklich nicht, dass Boerne etwas davon mitbekam.  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit meldete sich tatsächlich Frau Haller am anderen Ende.  
„Hallo Frau Haller. Thiel hier.“  
„Hallo Herr Thiel. Der Herr Professor weilt auf einer Tagung. Was kann ich für Sie tun?“, fragte sie nach.  
„Ähm... Ich brauche mal Ihre Hilfe“, stotterte er.  
„Kein Problem“, entgegnete sie freundlich.  
„Also. Ich habe eine Katze zur Pflege bekommen. Aber ich hab leider gar keine Ahnung, was ich da tun muss.“  
„Eine Katze, wie süß. Haben Sie denn auch alle Utensilien für sie da?“  
„Was?“  
„Naja. Katzennäpfe und eine Katzentoilette zum Beispiel“, zählte Frau Haller auf.  
„Kleinen Moment bitte, ich schaue mal nach.“ Thiel ging zum Sessel und sah, dass sein Vater dort eine Klappkiste abgestellt hatte. Darin waren Näpfe, und außerdem auch noch Dosen mit Katzenfutter und auch eine Tüte Katzenstreu hatte Herbert mitgebracht. Warum wurde er bloß das Gefühl nicht los, dass sein Vater das von langer Hand geplant hatte…  
„Hallo Herr Thiel. Sind sie noch da?“, riss Frau Hallers Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Jo. Ist alles da.“  
„Das ist gut. Sie sollten für die Katzentoilette ein ruhiges Plätzchen suchen, damit sie sie dann auch benutzt. Die Katzennäpfe können Sie zum Beispiel in die Küche stellen.“  
„Aha“. Thiel versuchte sich alle Informationen gut zu merken. Er konnte ja Frau Haller nicht dauernd anrufen.  
„Sie wird erst mal die Wohnung erkunden. Da sollten sie Sie einfach machen lassen. Allerdings müssen Sie ihr zeigen, wo sie die Katzentoilette findet. Aber meist klappt das ziemlich schnell.“  
„Okay. Alles klar. Danke für Ihre Hilfe.“  
„Gerne doch.“  
„Dieses Gespräch bleibt bitte unter uns“, bat er verabschiedete sich.  
Nachdem er aufgelegt hatte, stellte Thiel gleich die gefüllten Näpfe in die Küche vors Fenster und die viereckige Plastikkiste, die er als Katzentoilette identifizierte, stellte er unter das Waschbecken im Bad. Danach öffnete er die Gitter der Katzenbox. Die Katze steckte vorsichtig den Kopf raus, schaute sich um und war unter dem Tisch verschwunden.  
Thiel erledigte die Wäsche und noch ein paar andere Kleinigkeiten. Immer wieder ging er zwischenzeitlich ins Wohnzimmer um nach Bella zu sehen. Diesmal konnte er sich nicht unter dem Tisch finden, sondern hörte stattdessen in der Küche Geräusche. Als er nachschaute, saß sie am Napf und ließ sich das Fressen schmecken. Er wartete ab, bis sie fertig war und näherte sich ihr ganz vorsichtig. Langsam nahm er sie hoch auf den Arm, ging ins Bad und setzte sich vorsichtig in die Toilette. Sie schnupperte alles ab und fing dann an darin zu kratzen. Thiel grinste und verließ das Bad. Nach einiger Zeit sah er wie sie ins Wohnzimmer schlich.  
Am Abend nachdem gegessen hatte setzte er sich aufs Sofa und schaltete das Fernsehen an. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Bella vorsichtig aufs Sofa hopste und sich in die andere Ecke legte. Erst wollte er sie wieder runter schicken, doch dann ließ er sie doch gewähren, sie schien sich so langsam einzugewöhnen. Als er sich die Decke nahm und sich langlegen wollte, klingelte sein Handy. Auf dem Display sah er Herberts Nummer. Der hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt, schließlich hatte er ihm die Suppe hier eingebrockt. Er ließ es erst eine Weile klingeln, bis er entnervt doch abnahm.  
„Vaddern. Du hast Nerven hier anzurufen.“  
„Ach Junge. Nun stell dich mal nicht so an. Ich dachte, so ist uns beiden geholfen.“  
„Pff. Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht! Du spinnst doch echt.“  
„Naja. So viele Freunde hast du ja nicht gerade und da ist so ein vierbeiniger Freund doch was Feines“, rechtfertigte sich Herbert.  
„Warum werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass du das alles mit Absicht gemacht hast? Und überhaupt, ich bin alt genug um selber über mein Leben zu bestimmen“, brüllte Thiel und legte auf.  
Bella hob den Kopf und schaute ihn ängstlich an.  
„Alles gut, schlaf weiter“, sagte er, beugte sich zu ihr und streichelte sie ganz vorsichtig. Als er später ins Bett gehen wollte, lag Bella schon auf dem Ende seiner Decke und schien tief und fest zu schlafen. Vorsichtig stand er auf ohne sie aufzuwecken.  
Mitten in der Nacht wachte er auf, weil etwas auf seinen Füßen zu liegen schien. Als er das Licht anmachte, sah er, dass Bella vom Wohnzimmer zu ihm gewandert war. Er war zu müde, um sie vom Bett zu scheuchen, also schaltete er das Licht wieder aus und schlief weiter. 

In den nächsten Wochen wurde das Zusammenleben immer besser und Thiel gewöhnte sich immer mehr an seine neue Mitbewohnerin und sie sich an ihn. Abends lag sie jetzt regelmäßig entweder auf seinen Beinen oder auf seinem Schoß und schlief. Er spielte schon ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken, Bella zu behalten. Als er Boerne davon erzählte, fand der das eine ausgezeichnete Idee. Thiel konnte kaum glauben, was er da hörte. Außerdem hätte er nie gedacht, dass er mal erleben würde, dass Boerne und sein Vater einer Meinung waren. Sein Nachbar ging sogar noch einen Schritt weiter, indem er Thiel ganz selbstverständlich anbot, die Katze zu versorgen, wenn Thiel zum Beispiel nach Hamburg fuhr. Damit war auch der letzte leise Zweifel ausgeräumt und Bella hatte ein neues Zuhause gefunden.

So im Stillen war er seinem Vater schon ein wenig dankbar, da sich für ihn ein Kindheitstraum erfüllt hatte. Das würde ihm aber auf keinen Fall auf die Nase binden. Sonst würde er sich immer wieder einmischen und darauf konnte er dankend verzichten. Schließlich war er ja erwachsen, dachte Thiel kopfschüttelnd.

***


End file.
